


Darkness in the Light

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Caillou (Cartoon), Dora the Explorer (Cartoon)
Genre: Cheating, Child Abandonment, Childhood Trauma, Drinking, F/M, Infertility, Organized Crime, Past Child Abuse, Post-Divorce, Torture, Weddings, inspired by Goanimate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: Caillou finds his long lost brother, who is a member of the Triad, bent on revenge.





	Darkness in the Light

It was beautiful shiny day at Caillou's neighbor, in Caillou's room, his room is not quite as spotless since Caillou become a college student, so there will be clothes pilling up on his dresser, a black trash bag contain his old clothes since he goes to preschool were in a corner of his room, Caillou was woken by his mom's voice, "Caillou! Wake up, sweetie!" Of course, Caillou had grown hair into a messy brown mullet. Even Caillou think it's time for a haircut.


End file.
